


Birthday wishes

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old one, that is slightly based on real people</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, that is slightly based on real people

“So it’s your birthday right?” I ask him as we walk down the path. Our breath comes out in little puffs in the crisp air. The sun filters through the leaves, making the path look alight with life. It also makes his hair glow like a halo. He makes my heart hurt. Looking at him, I feel imperfect. He is amazing. He’s funny and sweet and just comfortable in himself. He is tall and handsome and is in great shape. It’s everything I’m not. Compared to him, I’m short, but not petite. I have long limbs, and yes, I’m thin, but I’m not strong. I have short, brown, fly-away hair. And to top it all off, I have a pale complexion. I know he would never like me. Someone as amazing as him would never like someone as plain and average as me. Yet, my heart still sings whenever he is near. “Yep. It is.” He tells me happily. I look at him and smile. 

We walk on a little in silence. “So, what have you gotten?” I ask, wanting to keep the conversation going, wanting to wrap up in his deep voice. “Well, not much. My parents are giving me stuff tonight. And my friends mostly got me food. Although, this one guy got me a wireless mouse…” He starts to laugh really hard. I do too. Once we catch our breath, we just walk on and talk about random things. 

Soon, we get to an intersection. He usually goes right, and I usually go left. But, I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with him and just keep talking. He raises an eyebrow and say “So, I guess I go right and you go left?” I smile slightly and nod. I turn to go, but his voice stops me. “You didn't give me a birthday present…” I whip around to look at him. He just smiles at me, but his breath is puffing out faster. Mine speeds up just looking at him. I search my brain for something I can give him. Finally, I come up with……… nothing. But, his eyes twinkle so beautifully. I’m overcome with an urge to kiss him. I rub my bracelet for reassurance. Suddenly a surge of confidence washes over me. “Close your eyes.” I tell him quietly. He does and I move slowly towards him. I get on my tippy toes and press my lips to his. As quickly as it had come, the confidence disappears. I pull back, horrified with myself. I turn and run before he can see me.

I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't turn around. I kept running. All I could think was ‘Well that was stupid!’ as I ran. My heart started to hurt. I have never been a very good runner and the iron deficiency anaemia didn't make matters any easier, but, I kept my pace. 

Soon I could see my house. My body was seriously starting to hurt now, but I pushed faster. Suddenly my feet came out from under me and the ground rushed up to meet my face. Just in time, I twitch and land on my side. “Ouch…” I say out loud. The entire right side of my body feel sore and battered. Then a voice says “Are you ok??” And hand stretches out in front of my face. 

I take it, and when I'm on my feet, arms wrap around me, hugging me to a strong chest. I smelled chlorine and musk. I loved that smell and immediately know who it is. But, then my cheeks turned bright red. He lets go of me, but only to hold me at arm’s length. His warm hands, feel too hot on my cold arms. He looks me over, his eyes searching for any kind of damage. “Breathe…” He instructs me quietly. I take in a deep breath. My heart's hammering painfully in my chest. The air I take into my lungs burn like an inferno. I feel light headed and weak and thirsty. I want to sleep and drink and shout and collapse all at the same time. Suddenly his voice pulls me out of my head. “Are you hurt?” He asks quietly. I shake my head quickly. The look he gives me makes it obvious he doesn't believe me, so I say “I’m seriously fine… just some bruises. I landed on my side. I’ll be fine….” I trail off. He has this intense look in his eyes. “What?” I say quietly. He smiles, and says, “I would like more of my birthday present if you don’t mind…”


End file.
